nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
1991 Nintendo Power Awards
The 1991 Nintendo Power Awards was the 4th annual Awards published in the May 1992 issue (volume 36) of Nintendo Power magazine. It's nominees were listed in volume 34. This is the first Nintendo Power Awards to include Super NES games. Since there were three gaming systems included in the Awards, most of the categories were divided up for each system. Battletoads, Metroid II: Return of Samus and Super Mario World mostly swept the awards in their respective game console categories, those three games alone picking up 14 of the 18 awards. Winners and Nominees The following is the list of winners and nominees. Total number of nominations The following lists the number of nominations for each game. # Battletoads (NES) - 7 nominations # Mega Man: Dr. Wily's Revenge - 5 nominations # Super Mario World - 5 nominations # ActRaiser - 4 nominations # Final Fantasy II - 4 nominations # Metroid II: Return of Samus - 4 nominations # Super Ghouls 'n Ghosts - 4 nominations # Castlevania II: Belmont's Revenge - 3 nominations # Final Fantasy Adventure - 3 nominations # Ninja Gaiden III: The Ancient Ship of Doom - 3 nominations # Shatterhand - 3 nominations # SimCity - 3 nominations # StarTropics - 3 nominations # Adventures of Lolo 3 - 2 nominations # Battletoads (Game Boy) - 2 nominations # The Hunt for Red October (Game Boy) - 2 nominations # Operation C - 2 nominations # Pilotwings - 2 nominations # R-Type - 2 nominations # Super Tennis - 2 nominations # Star Wars - 2 nominations # Tecmo Super Bowl - 2 nominations # U.N. Squadron - 2 nominations # Caesars Palace - 1 nomination # F-1 Race - 1 nomination # Final Fantasy Legend II - 1 nomination # F-Zero - 1 nomination # High Speed - 1 nomination # InfoGenius Productivity Pak: Personal Organizer and Phone Book - 1 nomination # Kabuki: Quantum Fighter - 1 nomination # Kid Icarus: Of Myths and Monsters - 1 nomination # Metal Storm - 1 nomination # Nintendo World Cup - 1 nomination # Populous - 1 nomination # Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves - 1 nomination # The Rocketeer - 1 nomination # The Simpsons: Bart vs. the Space Mutants - 1 nomination # Smash T.V. - 1 nomination # Star Trek: 25th Anniversary (NES) - 1 nomination # Super Castlevania IV - 1 nomination # Super R-Type - 1 nomination # Sword of Hope - 1 nomination Total number of awards The following lists the number of awards for each game. # Battletoads (NES) - 5 awards # Super Mario World - 5 awards # Metroid II: Return of Samus - 4 awards # Final Fantasy II - 1 award # Mega Man: Dr. Wily's Revenge - 1 award # Ninja Gaiden III: The Ancient Ship of Doom - 1 award # Super Ghouls 'n Ghosts - 1 award Voting Readers of the magazine were presented with the list of nominees in ''Nintendo Power'' volume 34. It was a time before the internet, so votes had to be cast by sending in the postcard that was included within the pages of the magazine. The votes were then tallied and announced in the pages of ''Nintendo Power'' volume 36. Trivia *These Awards were also known as the "Nester Awards", or simply just the "Nesters". *This is the first Nintendo Power Awards to include Super NES games. *It was a time before the internet, so votes had to be cast by mailing in the postcard that was included within the pages of the magazine. Category:Nintendo Power